


Long Enough

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Long Enough

**Title:** Long Enough  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Smile  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Schmoopy romance.  
 **A/N:** The announcement is no surprise to Hermione.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Long Enough

~

After his announcement, Hermione just stared at Ron. “Finally,” she said. “Took you long enough.”

Ron gaped. “How’d you know?”

She rolled her eyes. “The way you smile whenever Harry enters a room.”

Ron looked puzzled. “The way I--?” He paused, waving at Harry, who had just arrived at the cafe.

When he spotted Ron, Harry’s face lit up, matching Ron’s.

Hermione sighed. “Yes, like that,” she muttered under her breath, smiling at the effusive way they greeted each other.

Harry sat down. “So, did Ron tell you we’re getting married?” he asked, seeming nervous.

Hermione grinned. “He did. Congratulations.”

~


End file.
